danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuujin Hiiragi
General Information ☯Appearance Yuujin Hiiragi is a guitar tsukumogami that's based off of a Spanish Guitar made in the late 1890s. Her outfit consists of a modified black-and-white charro suit with a calf-length dress over top of the pants and a pair of brown cowboy boots. Her garments have intricate floral patterns embroidered on them, including the brim of her sombrero. She stands about 5'6" tall and has long blonde hair that she tends to keep braided most of the time. ☯Personality She tends to be quite laid-back and friendly most of the time, though she knows when it's time to be serious. She won't hesitate to get in someone's face if they upset her or one of her friends, and isn't one to put up with any bull from others. ☯Theme Songs Al Marconi - Angola Backstory Yuujin started her life as a Spanish guitar manufactured by the Martin guitar company in 1897. She was purchased by a member of a mariachi band, and for several decades was used regularly, though her owners did change a few times. Much like any other instrument, she wore out over time, but her owners always made sure to take good care of her, replacing strings when needed. She would never be as pristine as the day she was created, but her sound has always been clear throughout the years. Her eventual abandonment came when her final owner suddenly passed away from health issues in the late 1980s. Instead of being sold to another owner, she was held onto and preserved as a collector's piece. She remained on display for several years until the exhibit was eventually shut down. She was sold to a Japanese buyer, but ended up getting lost along the way. She remained in a shipping warehouse, forgotten until her birth in 1997. Story Meeting with Eri Bryonia During one of Yuujin's midday walks through the Forest of Magic, she came upon a small girl sleeping under a bush. This girl turned out to be Eri Bryonia, a small sleepy mandrake girl. Yuujiin played her a song, to which Eri responded with a melody of her own. This prompted Yuujin to ask her to attend the summer festival that would be happening in a couple of weeks. Hesitant at first, Eri was eventually persuaded to attend with the promise Yuujin's friendship. Abilities ☯Ability to Charm Animals Her guitar can be used to charm small- to medium-sized animals up to a wolf, as well as to give them basic commands through music. Animals that are shikigami to others can also be affected by this, but an order from their master will override the charm. She is also unable to charm animal youkai, whether in human or animal form. Danmaku Yuujin will typically use her guitar as a conduit for channeling danmaku, playing complex melodies and resonating chords to keep her opponents on their feet. Chords result in a sudden burst of large danmaku, while melodies, arpeggios, and trills produce directed streams of smaller bullets that vary in intensity depending on the speed and volume of her playing. From slower romantic tunes to fast-paced party rhythms, she has a pattern and a fighting style for them all. Spell Cards Gallery B393d47a128659d3564aa942e57df0ca.png yuujin_swimsuit.png yuujin_swimsuit_final.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females